Pandora Dares
by A FREAKSH0W iN CANDYLAND
Summary: Review your dares !


**Pandora Dares**

* * *

Nami: Yo minna-san! Welcome to.. Pandora Dares! I hope you get what it means, but if you're so retard you don't get it, I just get the stupid Alice to tell you! *smiles*

Alice: WHY ME?! AND I'M NOT STUPID!

Nami: Because you're annoying and I'm just too lazy to tell them? And I'm too awesome to waste my time on, let's see.. You.

Alice: *glares*

Nami: Now, tell them or I send you to the Abyss again.

Alice: You can't do that..

Nami: Oh yes I can, it's the power of being the awesome author!

Alice: ...Fine, if you idiots don't get it, it's like you send in a review with things you want us in Pandora Hearts to do, **and we're forced to do it**, no way out of it, you can review Nami too if you want, the rules are the same for her, please spell as correctly you can, it would be nice for Nami if she actually understands a freaking shit of what you say! Now, I'm going to a store there they sell some great meat that will end up in my stomach! *goes away*

Nami: Clap your hands for the stupid rabbit!

Everyone: *claps their hands*

Oz: Is this going to be fun? *looks confused*

Gilbert: Who knows..

Nami: GIL!!! *glomp*

Gilbert: *sweatdrop*

Vincent: *comes with a doll and a scissor* HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY GIL! *glare*

Nami: *lets go* Sorry, just happy to see him, and welcome Vincent! *smiles*

Vincent: Thank you~ *hugging Gilbert hard*

Gilbert: ..*sweatdrop once again*

Nami: ...Oh! For the real first chapter to come, it's needed atleast **10 reviews**, it won't be fun if it's not lots of the dares! You can dare as much you want, this fanfic is T-rated.. For now. *smirk*

Oz: ..Is that a good thing?

Nami: Not for you people maybe, but for me, it absolutely is! *smiles brightly*

Oz: You're uke ain't you?

Nami: Well I am! But that's the same for you so shut up!

Oz: …

Nami: Oh well! Where's Break?

Gilbert: Who cares really?

Nami: You and everyone else. :D

Gilbert: ...He's in the candy tower. *points at a huge tower made of candy*

Nami: ...*sweatdrop* BREAK!!

Break: *comes out* What is it?! D: I were dancing to Fashion!

Nami: ...Pfft.. I just were about to tell you about that it's probably soon time for when you people need to do your dares*

Break: Oh.. Then I go back!** ***runs back into the candy tower*

Nami: And there he runs like a bitch would..

Vincent: *playing with scissors and his dolls*

Nami: Dress meeee~ I'm your mannequin~!

Everyone: *stares* …

Nami: Sorry I'm addicted to Lady GaGa.. :D

Everyone: *backs off*

Nami: *clears throat* Oh well, that was fun to meet them.. OH HOW THE HOLY GAYFUCK COULD I FORGET?!

Oz: What did you forget?

Nami: Eliot and Leo!!!

Eliot: How great of you to be so dumb to forget..

Leo: Eliot, that was mean. *hits with a bat*

Eliot: *faints*

Nami: Thank you Leo-chu. ^^

Leo: No problem~ *smiles*

Nami: Too bad that Eliot fainted..

Leo: Yeah.. I hitted too hard.. *began to take care of Eliot*

Nami: ...*melts of the cuteness* Aaaaw! C:

Oz: You think we're gay, don't you?

Nami: I don't think, I know. :D

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Nami: I soo love to be mean to people. ^^ Like a bitch that commented my BDB yesterday..

Oz: BDB?

Nami: Oh, that's a swedish site, that now english people can use, why, I dunno, but if someone really wants to visit it. Ô_o Then visit .se. It's a site there you can upload pictures and write about your day and things like that under, kind of like a blog.. But you can stalk people there too, see how many that stalks you, and things like that, kind of like a blog, as I said, but most people there is swedish, but whatever~!

Oz: ...Wow.

Nami: *eating noodles* Soon the time's up! D:

Gilbert: How did you actually come here? o_o

Nami: Oh, MAGIC!!!

Everyone: *stares*

Nami: Not really, I just actually took you into a studio when you were asleep, this is all illusions of your real world. n_n

Everyone: *shocked*

Nami: Haha, idiots.

Gilbert: ...Oh well, time's up.

Nami: Hai hai.. OZ! DO THA THING!

Oz: ...Nami doesn't own Pandora Hearts, us, or anything else, she just owns this fanfic. ^^

Nami: SAY BYE MINNA-SAN!!

Everyone: Bye~


End file.
